LadyBug
by Lichib
Summary: -¡Deja de seguirme! - ¡Entonces deja de evitarme! Porque para Leah, él era absolutamente necesario. One-Shot .: Leah & Jasper:.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a S.M, lo demás es mío. Cualquier parecido con la realidad- u otras historias- es pura coincidencia.

**Summary: **-¡Deja de seguirme! - ¡Entonces deja de evitarme! – Porque para Leah, él era absolutamente necesario. One-Shot .: Leah & Jasper:.

**Nota: **Amo a Leah. Y amo a Jasper. ¿A los dos juntos? Ya lo veremos… Sólo disfrútenla =) espero que les guste. Creo que me quedó un poco sosa al final, pero ya no me da la cabeza =P. Historia ubicada después de Breaking Down. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido… y ya pronto estaré subiendo más historias de Twilight.

* * *

**Ladybug**

Leah siempre se iba de boca. No tenía pelos en la lengua.

Jasper, por el contrario, era un vampiro de pocas palabras.

Muchos dirían que ambos no tenían nada en común.

Y tenían razón: ellos no tenían _nada_ en común.

Entonces ¿por qué ella lo seguía a donde quiera que él fuera? ¿Había empezado alguna clase de dependencia? ¿O simplemente era una nueva forma de molestar a los demás?

Desde la llegada de Renesmée, la vida de todos había cambiado drásticamente. La "alianza" licantro- vampírica se había fortalecido, y aunque esto no terminaba de gustarle, se conformaba con saber que ya nunca tendría que regresar a la reserva con la antigua manada.

Su amistad con Jacob, por otro lado, era más fuerte que nunca, tanto así que era su segunda al mando. Aún cuando eso implicara merodear mucho más tiempo por la casa de los chupasangres; se le antojaba la mar de bien saber que no tenía que preocuparse por controlar sus pensamientos. Poco a poco había tomado una actitud más positiva.

Porque de esta forma, no sentía.

***

Se encontraba dando sus vueltas por el pequeño bosque del que disponían los Cullen, y como siempre, la desesperación estaba llegando a ella cada vez que se encontraba a solas con sus pensamientos.

Jacob y el traidor de su hermano se encontraban en el recinto jugando con la pequeña nueva adoración. Los podía escuchar desde ahí… incluso veía los hermosos rizos cobrizos de la niña que todos amaban por una de las ventanas de la gran casa blanca.

Rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un resoplido y la compresa en su pecho crecía enormemente. Ahora mismo nadie podía escucharla, eso era bueno… o malo. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a dar brinquitos por el claro para dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que la llevara a despotricar como desquiciada contra su prima y...

_Sam_

Un ruido interrumpió su dolor y alzó la cabeza para descubrir de qué se trataba. Bueno, todo lucía muy tranquilo; podría haber sido una ardilla… total ¡era un bosque! No había necesidad de exagerar.

Todos estaban a salvo.

-_Vampiros idiotas… los odio tanto que me duele…- _pensó con rencor, mientras dirigía su mirada a la casa.- _Todos ustedes disfrutan de una vida plena y feliz. Odio tanto que unas sanguijuelas tengan todo lo que quieren y yo no… ¡Dios! Yo no solía ser envidiosa… pero ahora es todo lo que puedo sentir. Y odio a…- _interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio a Edward asomarse por la ventana para verla directamente a los ojos, con semblante preocupado.- _¿Así que ahora te preocupas por mí? ¡No lo necesito, chupasangre! Regresa con tu preciosa familia, no necesito tu compasión para sentirme miserable.- _Edward le echó una última mirada y volvió la atención hacia los demás, logrando que Leah volviera a resoplar.- _Maldito idiota. _

Pasadas unas horas, la loba decidió que estaba cansada y no le haría mal en tomar una siesta. No creía que fuera a suceder nada interesante por el resto del día, y dudaba mucho que Jacob y Seth volvieran a patrullar, así que escogió un gran árbol que le proveyera una buena sombra para su sueño.

Le gustaba más estar en forma humana cuando dormía, así que la recuperó bien adentro en el bosque para que nadie pudiera verla. Tomó a regañadientes las ropas que Esme le había mandado y se acomodó en la falda del árbol.

-_No necesito que nadie me haga sentir bien.-_ pensó mientras se sentaba. Y al cerrar los ojos, vio el rostro de Jasper.

***

Quería matar aquellos pájaros, de veras que sí.

Aquellos gorriones no dejaban de cantar y eso había provocado que despertara de su sueño. _De aquel sueño donde Sam volvía pidiendo perdón._

Pero, al ver a los pajaritos, comprendió que no tenía la menor intención de hacerles daño, incluso le agradaba su dulce cantar. Comprendió también que esas emociones no eran típicas de ella y que el ambiente estaba ligeramente denso, como si algo lo estuviera controlando.

_O alguien._

Inmediatamente saltó sobre sus pies y se internó por el sendero que conducía al río. No había necesidad de entrar en fase, ya que sabía con certeza de quién se trataba.

Lo había estado siguiendo durante las últimas semanas.

Cada vez que iba a dar un paseo con Alice y Renesmée por el bosque, por el río, o por cualquier lugar cerca; ella iba detrás. Se sentía atraída, _literalmente _atraída por él. Era como una fuerza magnética poderosa, una órbita de positivismo donde tenía que gravitar.

No se había equivocado; él estaba a las orillas del río llenando unas pequeñas botellitas de cristal. _Qué estúpido._

Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Jasper volvió el rostro en su dirección.

Leah se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada, no sin antes sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño. No es agradable que la persona a la que estás observando tan meticulosamente, te atrape con las manos en la masa.

Luego, para su sorpresa, él le sonrió y volvió a su tarea. Esto sólo pudo ocasionarle más curiosidad, por lo que se movió un paso adelante, con cautela.

Todo se sentía tan agradable; se sentía tranquila y casi en paz. Como si sus sentimientos de un momento a otro desaparecieran para dejarla respirar con normalidad.

Él trabajaba en silencio y ella no quería molestarlo, pero tampoco quería irse, quería acompañarlo. Supo que habían pasado varios minutos desde que se quedó viéndolo cuando unos calambres en los pies le reclamaron que debía moverse o cambiar de posición.

-Puedes sentarte, Leah.- dijo él, haciendo que ella pegara un salto en su sitio, lo que le ocasionó a él una risa contenida.

Leah frunció el ceño y se preparó para insultarlo y decirle que él no era nadie para ordenarle lo que tenía que hacer, pero por algún motivo, no tenía intenciones de pelear; no quería romper el hilo de tranquilidad que cosía aquel momento.

Así que se aproximó hasta él, quedando a sólo tres pasos de distancia; y se sentó con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

Él seguía llenando esas tontas botellitas por algún motivo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- le preguntó luego de otros diez minutos.- ¿Para qué necesitas tantas botellas?

-Edward me mandó a conseguir estas.- elevó una y se la mostró a Leah.- No sé para qué necesita tantas, pero dijo que lo hiciera hasta que… _oh._

-¿Qué?- si algo le había explicado, ella no había entendido.

-Creo que Edward me mando aquí por otra razón.- contestó él con voz misteriosa, haciendo que Leah rodara los ojos con fastidio.- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

-Es el territorio que tengo que proteger.- enunció ella de forma automática, sin agregarle ningún tono solemne a su frase.- No tienes ni qué preguntarlo…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

-Las cosas funcionan diferentes para nosotros.- le calló ella, con tono exasperado.- Y prefiero no hablar de eso con un vampiro.

-Como gustes.

Ella se le quedó viendo otra vez, sintiendo de pronto que su mal humor es evaporaba con lentitud. Soltó una risa seca al darse cuenta de que era Jasper actuando; como siempre.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- Jasper le volvió a sonreír, y ella no pudo decirle que no.

***

Aunque ya habían terminado con toda esta tontería de vampiro, ninguno de los dos dio indicios de partir.

Jasper se había acomodado sobre su codo derecho y le daba la cara a Leah, quien seguía cruzada de piernas y ahora apoyaba su rostro en sus manos, observando el vaivén del río que se mecía con parsimonia a una luz tenue de sol.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Y dejaron que el tiempo transcurriera, aunque no tenían intenciones de moverse.

-¿Por qué estás todo el tiempo a mi alrededor?- dijo él de pronto, crispando las manos en puños producto de una súbita exasperación. Y no es que él se exasperara a menudo…

-Ya va.- lo tranquilizó ella.- Es sólo que… me haces sentir bien. Cuando estoy cerca de ti, me olvido de todo lo que siento y puedo respirar con tranquilidad. Porque siento que soy capaz… que soy capaz de sonreír nuevamente.- ella se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

Jasper se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras cuidadosamente. Ladeó la cabeza un poco y vio que Leah se había puesto a jugar con un par de mariquitas que volaban cerca; permitiéndole observarla con mejor detenimiento.

Era muy bonita cuando no estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a verla en fase, enojada, emitiendo gruñidos como única respuesta, que escuchar su suave risa mientras se entretenía con esos insectos lo desconcertaba.

Su piel cobriza era cálida y suave al tacto, lo sabía incluso antes de tocarla. Sus ojos eran grises, grandes y alargados, adornados por unas finas cejas y unos labios carnosos; mientras sus cabellos azabaches y lacios que caían como cascadas a los lados de su rostro le conferían un aspecto sensual, su cuerpo perfecto y musculoso era una escultura aparte. Leah era realmente ardiente.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó ella de repente, rompiendo de forma abrupta el escrutinio.

-¿El qué?- graznó él con una pizca de nerviosismo. Como si le preocupara que lo hubiera pillado observándola.

-¿Por qué estás todo el tiempo intentando hacerme sentir bien?

-Creo que eres mucho más que hostilidad, Leah... Siempre estás tan ocupada siendo amargada que te pierdes de las cosas… "importantes" de la vida.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son esas "cosas importantes"?- ella levantó una ceja divertida, encogiéndose de un solo hombro con picardía.

-Mariquitas.

-¿Mariquitas?- rió con gracia.

-Exactamente.- Jasper la señaló.- A eso es a lo que me refiero. Sé que sufres todo el tiempo por Sam, lo puedo sentir incluso antes de que te aproximes a mí. Sigues enfurruñada en esos recuerdos que… te olvidas de reír, y te pierdes de todo lo bueno que eso trae.- pacientemente, él esperó a que una de estas señoritas se posara en su frío dedo.- Y lo que no sabes es que te ves realmente bella cuando sonríes.- y luego, con delicadeza, la depositó en el hombro expuesto de Leah.

Ambos se estremecieron al contacto de sus cuerpos. Mientras uno sintió un ardor sorprendente, a otro le entraron escalofríos por la extrema gelidez.

-Entonces… ¿lo haces por mí?- preguntó ella tres segundos después, acariciando la porción de piel que él había rozado.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Odio que las mujeres se sientan mal. Cuando tú estás cerca y alterada, Alice tiene estos ataques de jaqueca que la ponen de mal humor, y sé que si tú te tranquilizas, los dolores disminuirán para ella también; es algo directamente proporcional. Algo donde nadie pierde.- Jasper de encogió de hombros tan rápido que fue imposible de ver.

-Alice…- murmuró Leah, asintiendo lentamente. Creyó que volvería a sentir otra vez ese dolor en el pecho al recordar que ella nunca encontraría al compañero que querría morir por ella como Jasper moría por Alice, como Sam moría por Emily…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que el recuerdo de su prima le afectara como siempre lo hacía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el dolor nunca llegó. Que en vez de eso, el ambiente cambió.

-¿Entonces lo admites?- preguntó Jasper con tono gentil.

-¿El qué?- imitó ella su respuesta anterior.

-¿Admites que me has estado siguiendo?

-Pues… es algo recíproco ¿no? Tú quieres que yo me sienta bien, y yo quiero sentirme mejor. Nadie pierde.- Leah se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa destrozada en el rostro.

-Tienes razón.- acordó él.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, disfrutando del sutil aleteo de las mariquitas del prado y el silbido del viento. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos tan cerca el uno del otro, y dudaban que eso fuera normal.

-Te propongo algo.- soltó Jasper con voz suave, como cada vez que quería embelesar a alguien. La loba alzó las cejas en una muda interrogante.- A partir de ahora te prometo que siempre, _siempre_ me tendrás ahí a tu lado para hacerte sentir mejor. Cuando sea que lo necesites.

La sorpresa nunca llegó al rostro de Leah, y ella tenía fuertes sospechas de que el vampiro tenía algo que ver en eso, así que sólo abrió los ojos con desmesura.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Tú me necesitas.- contestó él, aunque la verdad fuera que ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso. De pronto había sentido la necesidad de hacerla sentir bien, _quería_ que ella estuviera bien.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos con recelo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí.

-¿Promesa del dedo meñique?- ella elevó su dedo a la altura del rostro de Jasper.

-¿Eh?

-¡Vamos! Si no, no cuenta…

-D-de acuerdo. Promesa del dedo meñique, lo que sea que eso sea.- respondió él, cerrando el pacto con su dedo pequeño.

Y no importaban el ardor o la gelidez, el poder de Jasper sobre las emociones de Leah, o el que él fuera un vampiro y ella una loba.

Ambos sintieron mariquitas en sus estómagos.


End file.
